Digimon Taming a Wild Child
by Elliot Moone
Summary: A great digimon fantasy story anyone will love, full of fun humor, and maybe some romance, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Lady in the Water

Hi! First, its the old disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT! So don't sue me. Second, you may recognize the characters Riley, and Slymon, from my buddy Okamichu. a) i have permission to use them. b) I did not create them, their looks, their attacks, or any other form of them, it was all OKAMICHU check her out too, she's an amazing story writer. Although! Eli, and Saphiramon were ALL my idea, as well as all human characters. The story is loosely based on the book, "Through the Wolfs Eyes." Its a great book.

OK! now that thats out of the way, Please enjoy, and review!

**Chapter 1 The Lady in the Water**

A brown haired young woman stared at her reflction in still waters. Her face was tanned, and strong but there was the strangest delicate look about her. Her body was lean and musclular, and covered by a well made tanned deer skin two pieace outfit. Her eyes matched the tall renamon-looking digimon, a wibrant violet color. She wore a bone necklace, an ivory Sword looking charm hung from the leather strap.

Her partner beside her was tall, muscular, powerful looking. He resembled a Renamon, though his fur was purple, and his Gloves were black. "Darcwalker, someone is coming." his voice was deep and strong. He stared in the distance, at a sight only his superior eyes could see. Three humans, and their partners were headed in their direction.

At the party's head, was a strong looking dark haired boy, he doned monochromatic nicely made clothes. He balanced himself on top of a massive white serpintine dragon with large wings like those of angels. Beside him, the slight figure, and long blonde hair told the fox digimon this one was female. She was held in the arms of another blonde female, an angewomon by the looks of her. The third girl was slightly taller than the blonde girl, she wore dark blues, withflowing saphire colored hair she stood on top of another massive dragon, with large black wings, red fur, and and black stripes.

"Slymon, why do they hunt us digimon?" her voice was like a song, it flowed so well one word to another. She touched the sword-like trinket on her necklace. "No more running. We stand. We are the strongest." The trinket glowed purple, as did the slymon. He hunched forward, his spine realligned, his hands and feet became both front and hind paws. Body became more lupine, his glove became shackles, and his entire body grew larger.

"Slylupemon!" The champion digimon was fierce looking, his words wer mingled with a low growl. Darcwalker lept onto her partner's back. They were a blurr as they shot across the water towards their "hunters".

777

" So noone's seen her in eighteen years?" Eli Moon, a tall young man standing on top of a serpintine white furred dragon named Aryamon, "Are we sure she's alive?" He wore a white shirt with a black riders vest, and black pants. His Hair was a dark shade of brown, almost the color of dark chocolate, and had creamy gold eyes. Around his neck, he wore a White gold triple crescent, representing the Royal Family of the House of the Moon.

"Maybe, 'm not even sure where we should go!" The slight figure of Marry-Alice Light was wrapped in the slight but able arms of her partner Angewomon. Her pink button up shirt and white riders pants were wrinkled from the long trip. In her left ear she wore a silver cross earring, the representation of The Royal Family of th House of Saints.

"King Andros instructed us to travel, there she..." Arrianna Lupe, the Representation of the third royal family of the Wolfe. She wore dark blue riders gear. She had a beautiful face, flawless in every way. she stood atop her partner DORUgreymon. She was inturrupted by a purple blurr, that knocked all three humans into the water below. The cold fall air was no match for the ice cold waters the three tamers now tred.

"Leave us now!" the blurr had stopped, and was standing on the waters surface. a girl in tanned deer skin chaps and and vest sat on a large purple wolf.

"Are you Lady Riley Eldoradi?" Aryamon's strong voice called to the feminine figure on the voracious wolf-like digimon.

"No lady, Darcwalker, this my partner, Slylupemon." She spoke proudly, sure of herself.

"Angewomon, we've got this, get them." Dorugreymon motioned his large head at the three shivering wet humans.

"Right." She dove down, but befor she could reach the humans, she was struck by the blurr once again. "Argh!" The angewoman, and Mary-Alice cried in unison, they both lost consciesness, and began to sink into the chilly waters.

"Mary-Alice!" Eli dove down into the dark cold waters, he knew he would never get Angewomon, but he save Mary-Alice and come back for her. The dark green water stung his eyes faintly, he could make out the slightest figures, fish of varrying sizes, underwater plantlife, and Mary-Alice's tiny feminine body. Her eyes were closed, and small bubbles floated upwards towards the lakes surface. He swam to her body, reaching out to her lifeless body. He wrapped her in one arm, and began swimming to the surface, his lungs starving for air.

" Crescent's Triplicate!" Aryamon sliced through the air, he wrapped his long serpintine body around bared fangs, Aryamon struck at Slylupemons neck, taking special care not to harm the Lady Riley. Before his attack made contact, Slylupemon once again became a blurr, moving at speeds faster than the large dragons eyes could see.

Below the semi airborn battle, the water began to bubble. Angewomon Burst from the water, angered, and soaking wet, her wings fully extened was a marveling sight. "If you hurt her..." Angewomon swore vengance with a voice hoarse from the water.

"Shattering ....." Slylupemon made as if he was going to slash the air with his massive paws, but before he could attack, Riley interviened.

"Slylupemon stop." Riley paused, eyes fixed on Eli, who had finally made it to shore with Arrianna, and a still unconsciouse Mary-Alce. "Its..." She leaped inhumanly high and dove into the water. In half the time it took for Eli to swim with Mary-Alice, Riley was on the sandy shoreline, soeking wet, and eyes transfixed on Eli's chest. "Touch?" She pointed at the glittering Triple-crescent that hung around Eli's neck.

"What this?" Eli stood, and slowly began to retreat, unsure of what the Ferral girl was doing, or wanted. He touched the symbol of the Moon family. "You want to see my necklace?"

The digimon had ceased fighting, and were now staring at the ongoings between Eli, and Lady Riley. "Eli," Aryamon made a move forward.

"No Aryamon, she will not hurt him." Slylupemon's gravely voice was smoother now. He seemed less terrifying to the other digimon.

"It's so," Lady Riley reached out and touched the medalion that hung from Eli's neck.

"Shiney?" Eli filled in the word for Riley.

"Shiney." Riley mimicked. "Darcwalker never see something so... shiney." She played with the word like a childs new toy.

"You can hold it, Lady... Darcwalker," Eli humered the Ferral girl by using her nick-name for lack of a better word, "If you come back to the palace."

"Yes." Arriana spoke up. "There are many shiney things in the palace."

"Palace?" Darcwalker questioned the term.

"A big house, with many rooms, you have one of your own, Darcwalker." Arrianna tried the name then.

"Darcwalker not need room. Darcwalker strong." She flexed her small arms, revealing impresively large muscle for suck a tiny girl.

"Yes, Darcwalker is strong, but," Eli smiled slyly, " Darcwalker wants shiney, yes?"

"How Darcwalker know you tell trueth?" Darcwalker began to retreat, in a flash of purple, slylupemon was right beside his partner, his fetures less threatining.

"If she comes to your palace," his voice seemed very intelectual, "I shall come too."

"Of course," Arrianna stepped beside her Dorugreymon, wich, with Angewomon (who was cradling Mary-alice) and Aryamon, were now with their partners, "all our digimon live in the palace." She ran her delicate hand through her partners red and black striped fur, and smiled at her closest friend.

"Thats right," Eli leaned against the soft strong body of Aryamon, " King Andros has a digimon too."

"King Andros?" Darcwalker tilted her head.

"You can meet him," Arrianna thought on her feet "when we get to the palace."

"Okay." Darcwalker mounted Slylupemon, as did Eli, and Arianna did theirs, and they set off for Palace Elderadi.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcoming a Feral Child

Chapter 2: Lost and Found.

"Hello Darcwalker, it is so nice to have you," King Andros looked through aged blue eyes. His skin was wrinkled an tan from years of hard work. His brow was permanantly furrowed from decisions made as king for the past twenty-one years. His hair was salt and pepper grey, and his eyes were a faded blue.

Each of the three houses, Moon, Saint, and Wolfe, were all shared relation to King Andros Eldoradi. Eli is the descendant of Laurance Moon, the kings brother, Arrianna is descendant, of Wolfgang Lupe, another of his brothers, and Mary-Alice's line is descendant of Clarice Light, King Andros' only sister.

"Eli, Arrianna, Mary-Alice, Saphiramon, Gatomon, and Dorumon." King Andros stood, straitening his purple, and gold trimmed robes. " Thank you for finding your lost cousin, my lost granddaughter." He walked tall, with grace about him. "Lady Riley, Darcwalker," He hugged a shocked Darcwalker, " How I have missed you so, though we have never met, I have loved you since you were born. Brave slymon," He put a decrepit flesh and bone hand upon Slymon's broad shoulder, "I thank you for taking care of her for these eighteen long years." Slymon bowed his head humbly to the king.

"Why touch?" Darcwalker wrapped her arms around herself, sort of mimicking the kings sign of affection. "Why touch Darcwlker in such way?" Her look became vacant, she was now in a burning house, hugging a small purple fox-like in training digimon. _"Daddy? where are you? I can't breath! Daddy!" _

_ "Riley? Riley baby, were are you?" She heard her fathers voice over crackling flames, " Victorygreymon, find Riley," She saw her fathers silhouette against the orage and red inferno. "Riley! there you are, are you hurt, Demislymon?" _

_ "I'm okay, Daddy." _Riley blinked back from the memory, she was laying with her head on slymon's knees. She was no longer that little girl, and the people in the memory she knew no longer.

Slymon helped his partner up, she still felt dizzy. "Darcwalker?" he said holdeing her shoulders. Everyone stared in shock, at the feral princess.

"Fine, no worry." Darcwalker found her barings, and was standing on her own, when a squat older woman entered the thrown room.

" Ma' lord," Jeraldeine, King Andros' sweet white haired maid, who wore a pink dress, with a white apron, and was never seen without an ear-to-ear smile. " Lady Riley's chamber is ready."

"Ah Jeraldeine! just who i wanted to see." Andros smiled. "Your fired."

"But my lord!" Jeraldeine began to protest but stopped when Andros raised his hand.

"As my maid, I would like you to take the job of Lady, _Darcwalkers _ maid." Andros emphasized Darcwalker's name.

"Um?" Darcwalker tapped Andros' shoulder. "When we eat?" Everyone in the room laughed, whether it was the question, or how she addressed her grandfather.

"Sweet Darcwalker, My name is Andros ma' dear." Andros still chortled while explaining dinner was soon. "Lets get you clean, and in some new clothes, okay? Eli, Arrinna, Mary-Alice, My dearest nieces and nephew, please, take Darcwalker, and Jeraldeine to Darcwalker's quarters, and all of you get acquainted, take your partners as well."

"Yes, Ma' lord" each of the royal children bowed, or curtsied, and fallowed their beloved uncle's orders.

On their way to Darcwalkers quarters, Eli took the opertunity to "catch up" with his long lost cousin. "Um. Darcwalker,"

"Yes." Darcwalkers speech was far more advanced then her wildly beautiful looks. "You Eli?"

"Yes, I am. What does your name mean?" the young nobleman sounded meek, almost fearful he would offend his new found cousin.

"Darcwalker mean one who walks in shadows. name usually given to Renameon, or Slymon royalty." Her eyes glimmered with each window they passed by on the staircase. "Elder Sakuyamon say Darcwalker is special, deserve royal name."

"These are your quarters. " Arrianna turned to a room to her left. She crossed the room, a procession of her family members behind her. She crossed the room to a dark oak wardrobe, that she opened, and retrieved a deep purpe long dress. "Jeraldeine made this for you. I'll take your clothes, and put them in that trunk."

" When your changed," Mary-Alice smiled she loved doing hair, "I will help fix your hair!"

"Darcwalker change?" Darcwalker shrugged her shoulders, and removed the tanned deer hide vest, in front of all her cousins.

"Woah!" Mary-Alice wrapped the vest back around her. "Not in front of everyone, Eli take Saphiramon and Slymon and leave!"

"EEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!" Saphiramon was layng on the ground covering his head. "Gross! thats thats thats!"

"Your cousin, come on Saphiramon." Eli picked up his embarassed furbal of a dragon digimon partner, both of their faces blazing red, and left with Slymon.

"Ok sweety, lets get you fixed up!" Mary-Alice walked to the wooden vanity she wrung out a white cloth from an intricatly made bowl of warm water. When she attempted to wash her new found cousin's face, Darcwalkerslapped her hand away.

"What try to do?" The feral girl looked fierce. She bent her legs slightly, like she was about to pounce on the pixi-like Mary-Alice.

"Hunny, its just water, calm down. I'm just goin to wash your face." Mary-Alice stepped forward, tryng again to wash the layers of dirt from her face. Once again Darcwalker smacked her hand away.

777

"So Slymon, whats your favorite color?" Saphiramon sat in front of Slymon, he was on question thiry-five of twenty questions.

" Saphiramon don't bother him." Eli gave his partner a death glare.

"Well if we're gonna live with him, we might as well..."

Saphiramon jerked his head around. His eyes were wide, as he bared his teeth. "Digimon!"

Slymon stood. "Darcwalker" His figure faded. Saphiramon ran burst through the wooden double doors of Darcwalkers quarters. All four digimon stared down a small purple Tsumemon, a dark digimon with the apearance of a hand witha singular eye.

"Saphiramon! such a big comotion over that!" Eli fought back laughter at the sight of a frightened Mary-Alice, and Angewomon restraining a struggling Darcwalker.

"Dash Metal." Dorumon's claws turned to six long metalic weapons. She slashed the small digimon, reducing it to data.

"Saphiramon, Slymon! why such a huge deal?" Eli stomped his foot. " That was A tiny digimon that angewomon or Dorumon could have took out easily with out you two!"

"ELLIOT! GET OUT!" Mary-Alice threw a bar of soap, beaning Eli in the forehead.

"Saphiramon, was that the digimon you sensed?" Slymon looked down at the pure white digimon.

"No I sensed one much stronger." Saphiramon was still tense.

"I did as well." ~_I know it wasn't Angewmon, or even Tsunemon. the dark energy was much stronger.~ _ The thought bothered Slymon, He knew he should not have thought it, for through his bond Darcwalker would hear the troubling fact.


	3. Chapter 3 Losing on the Home Turf

Chapter 3: Loosing on the Home Turf

"It's time to muster all your strength my darlings!" The darkened silhouette of a man rallied his minions, millions of freshly hatched Tsumemon whooped and hollered. "Now go!" the shadowy figure was of a man, his frame skinny, a his eyes were blazing red and excited. His other features were a mystery.

Witht the end of his speech, the old man waved his hand, and his pint sized disciples vanished. "And you three." He turned his eys to his three most trusted followers, who he gave the title, "The Dark Legione". Examon, their leader, a massive red dragon with wings more than twice the size of his body, he possesed a sizable lance attatched to its left forearm. Second in command was Dynasmon, a draconic knight digimon, he was Examon's most loyal follower, and only became a Legioneer because of him. Duftmon, the final of the Dark Legione trio, was a leopard knight digimon, known as the "Silent Warrior" because he deems speaking uneccissary, rarely doing so.

"My lord," Each member of the Legione dipped their heads as Examon spoke. "Shall we fallow the girl?" He rose to meet his master face to face.

"Yes, capture the King, kill the others, and make her show her true form." The shadowed firgure of the man wlked closer to his top general. "Better yet...."

777

"Where do these things keep coming from?" Eli held fast to Eramon, Saphiramon's champion form, a massive dragon type digimon with a large muscular frame, and giant wings. The thick white fur from his rookie stage, had been greatly shortened.

"It's like they multiply!" Arrianna clung to Dorugamon, a purple colored winged dragon, who was Dorumons digivolved form. His champion form was much faster and substantially stronger than its rookie form.

"Slymon, get us out of here." Darcwalker remained calm, staying close to Slymon while the mountain of Tsumemon grew larger and larger.

"Gmmatmmmonnn!" Mary-Alice tried to rip the In-Training level digimon from her face.

"Thunder Paw!" Gatomon struck the hand shaped digimon, turning it to data.

"Shadow Diamond Storm!" Slymon bounded from wall to wall, gaining the best vantage point to strike the tiny foes, and blast through one of the castle walls. His attack formed tiny black diamond shards, which were shot at a stone wall, but it was absorbed by a mound of Tsumemon, leaving numerous puffs of data.

"Blast it."Slymon continued to attack the wall, but again and agian the small hand like digimon got in his way.

"Great idea Slymon!" Eramon struggled himself, and Eli, free from the digimon who tried to smother them. "Crescent Purifacation!" A crescent shape beam erupted fom Eramon's mouth, destroying more Tsumemon.

"We have to get the human's out of here!"Gatomon bounced from Tsumemon, to Tsumemon, striking each one, causing them to burst into data.

"She's right," Dorugamon ran through the Tsumemon wings hardened with steel, destroyin his share of the tiny pests.

"But how?" Eramon fought off the Tsumemon, but to no avail, the swarm would not let up.

"This how!" Darcwalker touched the Sword shaped bone carving on her necklace. Purpe light burst from her chest, covering her intire body, and Slymon's body as well.

"Slymon, warp digivolve to." Six blades erupted from his back, and black stripes appeared on his fur. hos Appearance did not change much, other than the black markings, but he was now YaibaSlymon, and ultimate level digimon. "YaibaSlymon." He announced.

"Now YaibaSlymon! Destroy them!" Darcwalker coached her partner.

"Dancing Devil!" The black-Purple fox digimon's movements were so fast, they could not be seen, the only way to tell he was attacking was the pillars of data that shot into the air from were mountains of Tsumemon were.

In a matter of seconds, YaibaSlymon had destroyed every last Tsumemon that had invaded the castle.

"Amazing," Eli and his partner spoke in unison. "What power." The massive white dragon digimon spoke alone.

"Bravo Yaibaslymon, Bravo!" As the cloud of data settled, three digimon came into view. Examon was clapping sarcastically. "You would be a great asset to The Dark Legione. will you join us?"

"Dark Legione?" YaibasSlymon Stepped back, the six blade protruding from his back were each poised for a fight. "Never, leave this castle. before we force you." he crouched forward.

"Pity. Now we have to kill you, DNA Disintegrator!" Dynasmon stepped from beside Examon. Palms faced out toward Yaibaslymon, the small orang jewels in their centers began to glow. The attack summoned a large white-blue beam with a gargantuan radius.

The attack seemed to hit it's mark. "DIE!" from behind Dynasmon, YaibaSlymon attacked, the blades on his back working at extreme speeds, but Their target was missed every time.

"Back at ya."Dynasmon through a single punch, that landed square on the purple foxes jaw. Yaibaslymon flew across the hallway, slamming through the grey stone wall.

"Crescent!" Eramon tried to attack Examon from behind, but was struck by Examon, who appeared over head, and performed an oddly graceful nose dive, knockin Eramon to the ground. The attack forced The massive white dragon digimon to revert into Sephiramon.

"Saphiramon!" Eli ran to his unconscious partner he felt all over its furry body, for what not even he knew, before picking him up.

"Gatomon, they're to strong, we have to get out of here." Mary-Alice Fought with gatomon, who was kick and punching but was restrained by her partner's arms.

"Ril- Darcwalker, is yaibaslymon ok?" Arrianna ran to her Feral cousin.

"Yes." Darcwalker emerged from the debris of the wall, Yaibaslymon brside her, "Mary-Alice right, we must leave."

"But how?" Eli approached, Saphiramon in his arms.

"None of us even some close to matching their power." Arrianna admitted.

"Yoohoo." The teens turned to see Examon pointin his lance-like weapon at them. "Hate to just kill and run but..."

A black blurr flashed in front of the Drak Legioneer. The Digimon, and the humans were gone. nothing was left of them. Still, Examon smiled triumphantly. "Castle Eldoradi is ours."


	4. Chapter 4 New Faces, in New Places!

Chapter 4:New Faces, in New Places!

"King Andros knew about the plot to storm the castle." Master Alden, apowerful Bancholeomon, and a trusted friend of the old King's, retold the plans to save the four royal teenagers. "He trusted me intervene when i saw fit."

"You couldn't have stepped in sooner?!" Eli sat in his royal blue gi, an outfit he had recieved upon his arival. He was kneeling over a small pallet on wich his furry partner, Saphiramon, was lain. He spoke to his new Sensei without removing his eyes from the unconscious dragon in front of him.

"Lord Elliot," The wise lion digimon walked beside the young lord,placing his hand on his shoulder, "It was necessary. I needed you to feel the strength of The Dark Legione, in order to learn what I have to teach."

"I'm back." A tall boy, looking to be sevnteen, or eighteen, years of age apeared in the wooden doorway. His accent was french, his hair was a platinum blonde, an his clothes he wore a grey,and gold gi, made in the same style as Eli's. Behind him, an extrmely tall grey skinned humanoid digimon, whose face was shrouded with a golden mask. His hands almost drug the floor, and his wings came close to scraping the ceiling.

"Ah, everyone, this is Coop, Coop du'Crepsy. He and Neodevimon are my apprentices. As are you eight now." Bancholeomon smiled, baring large fangs.

"We shall begin at six am, on the dot. you will be served breakfast, and we shall begin training at six fourty-five. Get acquianted with Elliot, he is your room-mate."

"It's Eli!" Eli got his final words in, just before bancholeomon left.

"Ma lady," Neodevimon degenerated into Impmon, and Coop had crossed the room, and was on his knee in front Arrianna, whose gi was a deep purple color. He took her hand, and kissed it, befor she had time to react. "Your name love?"

~"He's SO cute!" Her inner self shouted in her head. "Keep your cool"~ Arrianna caught herself smiling, but whiped it off immediately, "Arrianna, and I am _ABSOLUTELY _no love of yours." ~"Nice save."~

He stood, and walked to Mary-Alice, who wore a the same style clothing as everyone else but in pink. "And you ma lady?"

"Mary-Alice." She giggled, as did Impmon, Gatomon, and Dorumon.

"And you sir are Lord Elliot?" Coop wlked to Eli, holding out his hand.

"It's ELI!" He stood, furious, hands curled into fists. "Three letter's! E-L-I ELI! not Elliot! You bottle blpnde, Fake accented, REJECT! ARGH!" He stormed through the doorway, outside.

Coop was speechless, as was every occupant of the room. Arrianna, Mary-alice, and their digimon knew Eli wasn't one to blow up like that. they knew the reason to. Eli had been distans, and angry Since the prior days events.

"I'll go find him, come on Gatomon." Mary-Alice exited the room, while Arrianna appologized, and explained the situation to Coop. The pixi-like Mary-Alice seemed to have a connection with Eli. Not that they were not close to Arrianna, the cousins were closer than siblings, it was just that Mary-Alice, and Eli had a bond.

She didn't need to look very far, Bancholeomn's dojo was on a cliff. Her cousin was sitting on a pile of rocks, looking out at the grassy valley bellow him.

"El?" Mary-Alice approached her best friend, and cousin, holding Gatomon in her arms.

"What is it May." They reffered to each other as El and May, nick-names they'd given each other when they were just toddlers, learning how to speak. He addressed Mary-Alice, without removing his forlorn eyes from the valleys.

"That wasn't nice, El, Coop was just being cordial, he didn't know you went by Eli." She took a seat by her favored cousin, and scratched Gatomon behind the ears.

"Him, and that blasted Bancholeomon," He spat after refering to Alden," They're both the same, they're going to wait till we're attacked, and run like the cowards they are." His blue eye's that were unique, in that they had flakes of gold in them, were full of anger and hate.

"El, what happened to Saphiramon wasn't..." She stopped when Eli stood, his hands balled into fists once again.

"No! it wasn't their faults, it was mine! If I wasn't head strong," He began to tear up, his voice break, and he began to sob, "I would have digivolved Saphiramon, I would hav, have, stepped in, I-I-I" he sank to his knees, he had never felt so vulnerable. He sat on the pile of rocks, while Mary-Alice held him, crying along side him.

"Eli, Mary-Alice, it's Saphiramon, come look!" Arrianna, stuck her head through the doorway of the dojo. Eli stood, and sprinted into the training shack, Mary-alice on his heels.

"Saphiramon!" Eli pushed through the digimon gathered around his partner, Coop stood over the crowd, and Bancholeomon, leaned in the of the room. "Your awake! Are you ok, can you talk? do you know who I am? Say my name, Do you know who you are? why are you not answering me!" He was in histerics, he held the dragon in a hug, shaking himside to side.

"Um Eli?" Saphiramon squeeked out. "Can you do something for me?"

"Yes buddy, anything!" Eli smiled, he was no longer crying, but was excited

"Your choking me, let go!" Saphiramonwriggled out of Eli's arms, and rammed into his chest, knocking him on the floor. He then proceeded to lick his face, all over.

"Now that we're all accounted for," Master Alden stepped forward, "We will begin training tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5 Training Day Blues

Chapter 5: Training Day Memories!

"Today marks the beginning of your training," Master Alden, a Bancholeomon, and sensei, paced in front of his pupils. "I know as royalty, you may have had some combat training, but i want you forget it all."

Eli whiped sleep from his eyes. none of the teens were happy whith having to get up at six a.m. "Tell me again," sarcasm coated his remark, "why _exactly_ we couldn't wake up at eight?"

His fellow students snickered, "Because, I am your sensei, you do as I say," Alden stopped pacing, and smiled. "Thats twenty push-ups Elliot. Drop."

Eli dropped to his stomach, cursing his master whith every repitition. "Now, I will teach you how to break the bonds of the ultimate digivolution." Alden continued pacing, his black jacket catching the morning breeze. "When you are able to bypass it, your partners, and yourself, will become one, one heart one mind, and quiet literally, one body."

"Wait." Arrianna stepped forward, "of course we know that, mega level is after ultmiate."

"What i have to teach you bypasses even mega. It is called Biomerge." He smiled, i large fanged smile, and drew an extremely long blade. It was odd in that it resembled a blade belonging to a Victorygreymon, not the ones many Bancholeomon had. "It shows true partnership. You must be in the same mind set, every move must be the same. try it."

"Saphiramon and Eli in the same body! Ew!" Saphiramon made a disgusted face and leaned against Eli.

"How do we do it!"Mary-Alice jumped into the air, squeezing Gatomon excitedly.

"Your family crests. Elliot, the Triple crescent, Arrianna the claw trinket, Mary-Alice the cross earring, and Darcwalker, the bone necklace. You must will yourelves to be one with your digimon, but first." Alden turned, and picked up a candle. "Master Elliot, Saphiramon, take this to the waterfall, I'll meet you there shortly." He turned back around, and now held two sticks, one shorter than the other, and four buckets. "Lady Mary-Alice, take these to the river that the water fall pours into."He turned once more, unveilig a pink tooth brush, "Lady Arrianna, take this into the bathrooms, and Lady Darcwalker. Meet me at the rock quarry. You may go as I directed."

Each Lord, and Lady set out to the directed destination. "El? What do you think we'll do?" Mary-Alice lugged her two large buckets and pole, along with Gatomon.

"Probably some awesome training! like watch shwa!" Saphiramon, and Gatomon pretended to do karate, causing Mary-Alice to drop her buckets she was laughing so hard.

"Or he's gonna make us do something stupid. watch, he's gonna say we're training, but we're doing his chores. I'd bet Saphiramon's golden collar."Eli trudged through the gravel.

"Els, I know you don't like Master Alden, but still-" Mary-Alice turned to see Eli who stopped a few feet back.

"But still. That stupid bancholeomon," He spat at the name, "he almost killed Saphiramon!" He was shaking with anger."I dn't just not like him. I hate that bast--"

"Eli!" SMACK! Mary-Alice slapped his face for nearly swearing. "you do not curse your sensei that way!"

The young lord pressed his hand to his now flamming cheek, and ran down the path, leaving Saphiramon, Gatomon, and Mary-Alice behind. "Oh no," The lady tears began to fall down her face, "I can't believe I..."

"Its ok Mary-Alice, I'll talk to him."Saphiramon, lept into the air, spreading his feathered wings, and took off after his human partner.

777

"Eli. I'm surprised to see you. I thought you would never show up." Alden propped himself on a stalagmite that jutted up from the wet cave floor. "Thank you for finally showing up. Now were is Saphiramon?"

"Eli!' Saphiramonwas trying to slow himself, but he couldn't before slamming into the Eli's back."

"Well what now Sensei." Eli stood, and mockingly bowed.

"Take your candles, light them, and you must walk around the outside of the cave, past the water fall, with extinguishing the flame, you must do this five times, and if the flame is expelled, you must begin again." the Master stood, and walked to the mouth of the cave that was covered with mist. "And i'll know if you don't complete the task. I want you and Saphiramon to work together."

"What? Thats impossible! Argh!" Eli screamed at the top of his lungs, knowing that his master was long gone.

"Come on Eli, let's get to work!" Saphiramon smiled, and spat a small white flame at the candles whick.

777

"Now Ms. Light. You and gatomon, must work together to carry all four of these buckets up this hill back to the dojo!" Master alden had traveled a short wat down the paths beside the cave Eli was in. His fur was matted and soaked with spray from the waterfall. "I want you and gatomon to work together, and if you spill one drop, you will have to fill it up again."

"What!" Mary-Alice dropped her bucket, as did Gatomon.

"Thats impossible!"Gatomon's dreams of karate had been crushed. "No karate!"

777

"Coop. I want you and impmon to wash every single one of these dishes." Alden handed rubber yellow glocves to Coop.

"What? so i'm just doing your chores?" Coop's french accent was prominent in his annoyence.

"Your doing so much more." Alden turned and left the kitchen area."

777

"Lady Darcwalker, you and Slymon must roll these six boulders up the edge of the quarry, you each have three." Alden smiled at Darcwalkers indifference.

"Ok, Slymon, we work!"

777

"Arriann, you and Dorumon, will scrub this tile with those brushes i gave you." Alden waited for her to protest, but itdidn't happen.

"Yes Sensei." The Bancholeomon's pupil bowed humbly, and sank to her knees, and began scrubbing the tiles.

777

As the sun was setting, each royal teen had finished they're task. Tired and weak, they each approached at the same time, laughing and smiling with their partners. Eli and Saphiramon were drenched from head to toe, both were laughing wildly. Mary- Alice was standing beside Angewomon, the were both a tad wet, and hunched over from their heavy loads. Coop and impmon's hands were both shrivled. Arrianna and Dorumon's knees were black with dirt.

Eli rushed to mary-Alice, and huged her, and apologized for his behavior, while she apologized for slapping him. He also made amends with Coop for their first meeting.

"Master, I" Eli started to speak, but hushed witht the waving of Aldens hand.

"Say no more. I understand." The wise Master hugged his pupil.

"Hate to spoil this," Slymon stepped forward, "But we have company."

"Meggido Flame!" A large blast of fire struck Alden on his back, knocking him face forward on the ground.

Eli tried to lift Alden up but it was dead waight, bancholeomon was unconscious. "Master!"

"Guys, no time like the present to try this Biomerge stuff! Impmon!" Coop held a small purple orb, it burst with light, and covered Impmon, and Coop completely.

"Impmon Biomerge to!" Impmon grew taller, Coop seeming to disappear into his body. The Biomergedd digimon was tall, and slender, with a purole face covereing, and had three green eyes. It wore black leather bikers gear, with two black pistol, and a long tail. "Beelzemon!" Both Impmon and Coop's voices could be distinguished, speaking in unison. "Guys, this is amazing!" Beelzemon flexed his muscles, moving his fingers.

~_Impmon, this feels amazing.~ _Coop was standing, or floating, in a deep purple orb. He shared every thought, every motion, every emotion! 

_ ~Coop, now we truely are one and the same!~_ Impmon's voice rang throughout the purple light.

"Gatomon!" Mary-Alice removed the silver cross earring, so she a gatomon could touch it. It burst with soft pink light, covering both partners.

"Gatomon, Biomerge to!" Mary-Alice dissappeared into gatomon, who had shed her cat-like form, and was now a tall, beautiful angel. Twelve wing spread from her back, her skinny, but muscled, body was covered by a pink tight, form fitting armor, that left most of her stomach bare. Her lower half was covered by a skirt, that's split just under her hips. her face could not be seen, due to being covered by a pinksemi transparent headdress , two gauntlets covered her wrists. "ArchAngewomon!"

Mary-Alices, and Gatomon's voices fused together. The two fit together like puzzle pieces, her voice so beautiful.

_~Gatomon! this is great! This light is so warm, Its absolutely devine!" _Mary-Alice floated in a pink sphere, all her surroundings were the same color.

"Lets take him down!" ArchAngewomon looked herself up and down just before leaping into action, next to beelzemon.

"Dorumon, lets show them how its done."Arrianna smiled, holding up her wristlet. "Lets do it!"

"Dorumon biomerge to!"Arrianna, like her cousin, dissappeared into her partner. Dorumons furry features turned draconic, his tail grew longer, and body larger. It's features were vorocious, but its body was somewhat Fiminine. "Dorugoramon!"

"Lets show them how it's done!" Dorugoramon launched at an insane speed towards Magidramon.

"Alden, come on your so heavy!" Eli finally gave up holdin on to his sensei, and laid him in the dirt. He touched his necklace, "Saphiramon digivolve."

"Saphiramon, Warp Digivolve to!" His white furred body grew serpintine. his legs became scaled, and darkgrey. Golden scales lined his stomach, and his two wings became twelve. "Aryamon!" announcing his presence he rejoined the others.

"Slymon, fetch water," Darcwalker walked over to Eli, and Alden. "He's still alive."

"I know, but his back is badly burned, who knows how long it could take for him to recover.

"Heaven's Seventh!" ArchAngewomon struck the final blow, Seven bright arrows shot straight through Magidramon, who was reduced to data.

Each Biomerged digimon split from their humans. They had reverted straight to Their in-training stage.


	6. Chapter 6 Lions and Angels and Vampires?

Chapter 6: Lions and Angels and Vampires? Oh My!

"Saphiramon, Biomerge to!" golden light burst from Eli's triple crescent necklace, and the golden collor around Saphiramon's. The two baings merged into one. Saphiramon's fur receded , and his limbs became human. His features were beautiful, almost inhuman. Blonde hair lengthened from his scalp, and a white and gold, half mask, with the looks of Aryamon, covered the top half of his head, but his bright golden eyes could still be seen. White and gold thick armor covered his torso. Matching boots, and gauntlets, covered his feet, and wrists. A pair of wings flanked his wrist, three pairs from his back, and a pair could be seen from under the sides of the helm. "Brisingmon."

~_Eli! we did it!~ _Saphiramon's voice rang in the white sphere Eli stood in.

"Your turn darcwalker!" Brisingmon turned to Darcwalker, who was sitting quiet unlady like in soft grass.

"Fine, Slymon." Darcwlker stood, a strnge doubting look on her face. She looked uncertain at Slymon, she was sweating a bit, and she slowly began to shake.

_ ~ Lord Bryce your daughter is special, in more ways than you will EVER know." A baby Riley lay on the floor, one finger in her mouth, the other arm, around a tiny purple ball of fuzz.~_

Lady Darcwlker blinked back ti reality, "Lets do it Slymon!"

"Slymon," The normal rock of a digimon looked worried," Digivove to!" He raised his headup feeling the energy welling within him,causing his strength to peak, to overwhelm. It stripped his data apart leaving a weak and useless frame. But all too quickly his frame filled out, his shoulders broadening a bit. His fur began to fill in, the dark purple shining against the white ruff. His single tail split again, and soon nine long and elegant tails writhed behind him. A pair of well tailored dark denim pants clothed his lower half. Two blades were strapped as the powerful black gloved mega opened his sharp red eyes. His face was a bit boxier, blending a wolf and fox. his triangularears percked up and with a triumphant cry, he roared, "Kitsunarimon!"

Everyone stared at Darcwlker. She clutched her head and screemed, "To...Much.....POWER!" Pain welling began numbing her blood. Something cut her bond with Slymon, and a with a horrible screamRiley wasenveloped by a pitch black aura that erupted from her. She contorted, felt a horrible pain ripping her apart. Her legs grew longer, her figure more shpely, she felt herself changing. A strange cracke feeling came through Riley, and suddenly she felt lost. The world swirled darkly around her, and she succumed to the eternal slaap that it offered, Her body however had different hair had lightened to a silvery white color, her skin was paler than new fallen snow. Her body was covered by very revealing armor-like clothes. A strapless small, molded her chest, and bared her stomach, and a short armor skirt covered her, but just barely. Two dots and a triangle marked the side of her eye; a strange tattoo. A chain was wound thrice around her slender neck, and was linkedto a digital hazzard sign. Finally she opened her blood red eyes, and with a sharp fanged, beautiful smile, disapated the black aura.

"Everyone, into the dojo," Master Alden rushed the Arrianna, Mary-Alice, and Coop, and their in-training digimon, into the bamboo dojo. "She's not Darcwalker anymore."

"Darcwlker? do you recognize me?" Brisingmon floated foreward, somewhat nervous.

"I am not Darcwalker, I am Darcknightmon, a Hack Royal Knight." She smiled, fangs bared, and turned her head to one side. "Something smells delightfully powerfull." She looked from Brisingmon, to Kitsunarimon.

"Darcwalker, calm down." Kitsunarimon stepped toward his partner.

"Your both, so powerful." She stepped backwards, but instead of a look of fear, she looked... indecisive. The vampiress chuckled, turned, and ran, inhumanly fast. "Your equal in strength but what about speed?"

"Kitsunarimon, whats going-" Brisingmon flew behind the sprinting Kitsune.

"We have to catch up to her." The nine tailed wolf-fox was streaking through the woods that Darcknightmon had ran through.

"Has this happened before? do youu have any idea whats goin on?" The angle was flying at Kitsunarimon's side,

"No." Kitsunarimon sounded unusaul. "This is the first time i am aware of."

"Hey boys." Darcknightmon was leaning against a tree, her tiny body looked extremely small against the large darck wood. "Kitsun-" her body thrust forward, her shoulders were shaking, she was crying.

"Darcwalker, " in a blurr of dark purple, Kitsunarimon was cradling Darcknightmon.

"Gotcha!" Darcknightmon's lips were pressed to the curviture Kitsunarimon's neck. If it weren't for the sudden ridgidity, you would have thought she was kissing him, but it turns out she had bit him! She had bitten Kitsunarimon, and was now sucking his blood -or data-.

"Kitsunarimon!" Brisingmon had flown over, and struck Darcknightmon just under her neck, knocking her out cold. She sank to the dirt, Kitsunarimon falling backwards as well. The black aura that transformed Darcwalker into Darcknightmon apeared again. THis time, it had the opposite affect, Darcwalker lay motionless.

Brisingmon hoist Slymon over his shoulder, and cradled Darcwlker in his arms, and made his way back to the others.


End file.
